


Acting

by ivebeenbooped



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: College Years, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivebeenbooped/pseuds/ivebeenbooped
Summary: Matt and Steph review videos for the dorm's weekly viral video swapmeet. Matt's experience as an actor gets tested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon on tumblr!

"So you were gonna audition for the play next week?"

Matt leans back, hands interlaced around the back of his head. He smiles at Stephanie.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's gonna be the first play of the school year, and we're gonna ask some of the freshman if they want to help out. Ya know, get them involved."

"Awesome! Just let me know if you need any help. I'd love to help out."

Stephanie's smile was kind as she sat down beside Matt, watching whatever video he was currently engaged with pulling up on his laptop.

"More videos for the weekend meetup?" Stephanie chuckles, peering over his shoulder.

Matt nods, smiling back at her. "Yeah, I'm compiling a list early this time, make sure I get a bunch of good ones to show the guys."

Stephanie returns his smile, settling in to watch what he had stockpiled.

A few odd and somewhat disturbing viral videos later, Stephanie is shaking her head. "Okay, okay, I think I've about reached my limit with the 'wtf' stuff. Got anything less... nightmare inducing?"

Matt smirks. "Too much for your delicate senses?"

She points him with a Look.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off." He's clicking away from the video, wiggling his finger around on the trackpad and randomly clicking one of the videos on the side of the screen.

"What's this?"

Matt takes a moment to read the title. "'Strangers Kiss for the First Time'?"

"Wait, I think I've seen this before..."

On screen, a man and woman approach each other, both looking clearly nervous as they're told to kiss each other.

"Are they-are they gonna do it?" Matt laughs breathlessly. Stephanie's brow is furrowed as she watches.

The couple shyly smiles at each other and hold hands, leaning forward and kissing, slow and steady. They both become a little more comfortable as they kiss, parting after a moment and smiling sweetly at one another.

"Oh come on." Matt scoffs, clearly amused.

"What? It's just two people. Strangers. Kissing. In a completely awkward setting."

"I guess I'm just not that--I've been desensitized to kissing people since I've gotten into theatre. It doesn't bother me that much."

"Yeah? So you can go around kissing strangers and all your friends with no problem?"

"I mean, pretty much. It's just an act. You're just playing a part."

"Could you kiss _me_?"

Matt's face is slowly turning pink, his blush creeping up his neck into his cheeks. "I mean, sure?"

"You sure it's not gonna be a problem? I mean, it is just an act, right?"

"Is this some theory you're testing?" He holds up his fingers as quotation marks. "'Can friends kiss without it being awkward?'"

Stephanie laughs loudly, slapping her knee.

"Steph, come on!" Matt's laughing now.

"Come on, what? You gonna kiss me, Patrick?"

Matt's face pulses with heat as he reaches for her, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling her close, placing his lips on hers. He hears a noise of surprise from her but he dares not open his eyes. He kisses her gently, lips molding to hers softly.

She's kissing him back. Oh, she's got her arms around his neck.

She's crawling into his lap!

They're kissing more passionately, teeth and tongues coming into the mix, hands tangled in hair, his lips are on her neck and then attacking her mouth again, she's rocking in his lap and oh fuck, he's _hard_ and he needs her _so much_ \--

Knock knock.

She's suddenly back on the other side of the couch. Matt's heart is racing.

"Hey, Matt! Need your help in the freshman hall! There's some idiots trying to haze the newbies!"

Matt groans, rubbing his face. "Coming!" He calls back, standing up and pulling his shirt back down.

Stephanie is looking up at him innocently, lips pink and shiny.

She looks... _beautiful_.

"I'll, um-I'll be back shortly and we can finish testing that theory."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Matt awkwardly tucks his erection away before leaving the room.

Stephanie giggles quietly to herself.

"Just acting, my ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on tumblr! I take requests for writing and art! Any pairing, and scenario!
> 
> ivebeenbooped.tumblr.com


End file.
